


Nightmares

by Hiway202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Middle School, Military Academy, Originally Posted on FictionPress.com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: They started as dreams. Good dreams. Great dreams. Then, nightmares. Which was fine. Until the dreams became real. Now Lil and her friends find themselves surrounded by dreams... With no way out.





	Nightmares

"Left, left, left right left! Left, left, left right left!" The drill Sargent hollers.

Middle School Military Academy for Girls is  _not_ fun. In fact, it's terrible! I can't believe my parents would ship me off to this dump!

We are marching on our way to the cafeteria. There we will be served lumpy, grey oatmeal with a glass of water to drink. That's what we eat, three times a day. The slop is disgusting! They could at least add some brown sugar.

After that, we march to the obstical course. It is full of monkey bars, ropes, ladders, tires, things to crawl under, rock walls, and some other junk. There, we train.

We train with a new obstical twice a day, one before lunch, once after. This is the one for after lunch:

40 push-ups

5 laps around the course

50 chin-ups

5 trips over the monkey bars

Run through the tires

Time to beat: 12:00

We read through the board listing the obstical a groan. Twelve minutes is going to be impossible to beat! Five laps around the course is a little over a mile and when they say five trips over the monkey bars, they literally mean  _over_ the monkey bars. We have to climb on top and crawl over them.

The ten of us split up into five different groups, because we have five different sets of monkey bars.

"Decide who in your group will go first! You have five seconds!" the Sargent instructs.

"Rock paper scissors!" I yell along with another girl who got paired with me. Her name's Jade.

I fling out a "rock" while Jade picks "scissors" making me the victor.

"Have fun," I tell her jokingly. She just grumbles. She never did like me.

"Get in the starting position! Come on, girls, it's not that hard!" That was the drill Sargent again.

As she sounds the whistle and the girls run off to where they are supposed to do push-ups, I guess I should tell you about myself. My name is Lillian Green. I am eleven years old with brown hair and brown eyes. Usually I would wear a clip-on colored streak in my hair or a pretty barrette, but no hair accessories are allowed. Hair ties were the only things so we could pull our hair out of our face.

I don't know what drove my parents to send me here, but I'm pretty sure it was my grades at my old public school. I'm not kidding, one day I woke up and just suddenly thought,  _School's not important,_ and stopped dong my homework. It didn't take long for my grades to suffer and, after a long lecture, I was sent here.

Jade DeVille is a Goth. She's twelve. She was sent here because her parents think she's a troubled preteen. Her favorite toys are scissors and she has scars all over her wrists. But she wasn't attention seeking like her parents think she was, she just couldn't cope with life anymore.

"Twelve minutes and two seconds. Sorry, Jade you're going to have to try again?"

"What the fuck? What the actual fuck?" She asks. "I'm just two fucking seconds off of having a perfect time. You can't let two little fucking seconds slide?"

"Nope, sorry Jade. And with that language you have earned yourself ten penalty laps to be done after you complete this course," our drill Sargent tells her.

"I don't give a shit!"

"That's thirteen!"

"Thirteen!" Katerina sings, coping her favorite musical.

"There's no singing in here. Katerina McDonald, I tell you that every day! Five laps for you!"

"Kay kay!"

Katerina McDonald is eleven. She is here because, no joke, her parents thought she was too preppy. I swear, parents can just send there kids away for anything now days. Kat (she goes by Kat) is a  _huge_ Broadway geek. She's only been here for like a year so far so she informs us of all the Broadway musicals she likes. Her dream is to be on Broadway and she's a really good singer as we soon discovered when the drill Sargent wasn't around. When he's not around we can do anything we want.

Now it's my turn to run the obstical course. I do forty push ups, then five laps around the course. Fifty chin ups and five trips over the monkey bars later I just have to run through the tires. And I do it with one second to spare.

"Oh, so  _she_ gets the course do on time. But me, no, I have to fucking go again!"

If you haven't figured it out already, Jade cusses a lot.

"It's okay, Jade, you'll get it!" Jo, Josophine, encourages her. Josophine Lockhart, who was paired up with Katerina on this course, is thirteen and she is a very caring person. She encourages all of us, even the evil ones. She's here because she attempted suicide. Her parents thought that ment she was troubled and they sent her here. If they just got to know her like we all did, they would have found out that she was raped and she just couldn't put up with her life anymore. She thought she wasn't getting any support from her friends or family, even though she never told them that she was raped. She is the most caring one at of all of us.

The next pair of people are Kellie and Liz. Kellie Monarch, ten, is determined. She is here because she suffers from Depression and her parents thought she just needed to toughen up. In reality, all she needs is support from her parents. That's what most of the kids here need. Kellie is super determined though. She is battling this Depression and she's going to win, I know she is!

Elizabeth, Liz, Bryant is eleven. She is devoted to this program. She gets pissed when anyone disses it. So don't diss the program in front of her. She's here because her parents were looking for a good program to toughen their daughter up. They found this program and Liz has been here ever since. Liz is a nice person and a great friend, she just doesn't understand why we hate this place.

The second to last pair is Lucy and Ari. Lucy West is twelve years old. She is here because she is too lazy which actually makes sence. She's another great person to be around.

Ariana, Ari, Gillies whom is thirteen is dangerous. She'll just go in full out attack mood and start fighting us. I don't really know too much about her because we can't really get to know her.

The final group, Gena and Crystal, are polar opposites. Genevieve, Gena, Gillies, ten, is Ariana's little sister. Gena is insanely innocent. There's nothing wrong with her, but her parents were afraid that since something was wrong with Ari, something would be wrong with her, too.

Crystal Denmark is twelve and is too evil. She's not evil like dangerous evil, but evil like constantly pulling pranks. She can't pull any in her (thank God) but that doesn't stop her from trying.

So, that our group of ten people, myself included. But don't think it's a small Academy. It's huge. There's like nine more groups of ten kids in the Middle school, plus the fifty kids in the Elementary sector and two hundred in the high school one.

Once we finally finish the obstical course it's free time. Jade and Kat run their laps and the rest of us head to the Day Room. In the Day Room is a TV, a computer, and a whole bunch of board games. Ariana makes a mad dash for the computer and no one fights her for it.

On the computer, we each have our own account with our own password. We are allowed to do anything we want as long as it's appropriate and as long as it's not as social network website or a chatroom as we are not allowed to talk to anybody except for the ten of us in our group. Katerina's happy because YouTube's not blocked so she can still look up her musicals.

Lucy, being the lazy person she is, plops herself down in front of the TV, turning on SpongeBob.

"Why do we always have to watch fucking Nickelodeon?" Liz yells, he anger issues getting the best of her. She likes watching MTV.

"Because I like Nick and I got here first so I get to pick the channel that it's on and you are going to put up with it whether you like it or not."

"Bitch," Liz mumbles under her breath.

"I heard that. Either say it to my fucking face or don't say it at all."

If you couldn't tell, we aren't monitored in the Day Room by the drill Sargent. There are people watching us in another room with cameras to make sure we don't get into physical fights, but no one cares if we attack each other with words.

"Guys, just calm down and leave each other alone," Josophine says. "Maybe you can compromise. Lucy can watch this episode of SpongeBob and then Liz can watch one show she likes."

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard in my whole entire life!" Liz says.

"Yeah!" Lucy agrees.

"See, you're agreeing with each other," Jo points out.

"That doesn't mean we like the same freaking TV shows!"

"True." Jo looks defeated.

The rest of free time goes by with with Lucy watching what she wanted and Liz angrily watching.

* * *

"Beeeeeeeeeddtime!"

We get in bed (we all share a room) and get under the covers. Soon I'm asleep and dreaming:

"Today's breakfast is going to be cereal with milk."

"Yay!" We all yell excitedly. It beats the oatmeal we get served three times a day.

If there's one person that's a little upset by the change, it's Liz. Remember, she loves this program, and now, all of the sudden it's changing right before her eyes.

"I wonder why they did this?" She says, worry in her voice.

"I don't know," I say.

* * *

At breakfast the next day, they announce the breakfast:

"Today's breakfast is going to be cereal with milk."

"Yay!" We all yell excitedly. It beats the oatmeal we get served three times a day.

If there's one person that's a little upset by the change, it's Liz. Remember, she loves this program, and now, all of the sudden it's changing right before her eyes.

"I wonder why they did this?" She says, worry in her voice.

"I don't know," I say.

Wow, serious deja vu.


End file.
